Babysitting
by Tess90
Summary: He can handle monsters and demons...but is he strong enough to handle this little girl?Oneshot


"Please stop talking now!" pleaded Dean. His voice was now so whiny that Sam felt urged to kick him. He did just that.

"Ow!" Dean cried, looking angrily at his brother. "What was that for?"

"For acting like a little girl." Sam sighed.

"You stupid-"

Sam interupted his brother "Small ears, Dean."

"Oh. Right." Dean grumbled as he looked across the table to the small little girl. "Hey." she said indignantly. "I'm a little girl and i don't even complain that much."

Sam smirked, "You know, you're probably right."

The girl nodded her head vigorously, the blonde pigtails on her head bobbing frantically. Sam chuckled to himself, partly out of amusement, partly out of annoyance. The three of them were seated at a table in the fenced off area outside of a cafe. The day was sunny and hot, and the umbrella that shaded them was very much appreciated.

Sam and Dean had been sitting at the table finishing off their lunch when Dean, as usual, had started to flirt with the first girl that made eye contact with him. She happened to be the waitress, who happened to be a single mother, who happened to be very busy, who happened to need a babysitter. Dean had agreed to watch her kid for a while, not knowing what he was getting them into.

Now, Gracie was sitting with them, sipping a milkshake and telling them every detail in her painfully boring nine year old life.

"But like i was saying," she continued, "last year my friend Julie's mom had a baby and Julie wanted her to have a girl but she had a boy so now Julie has a little brother and his name is Eric and he's got brown hair even though Julie has red hair-"

"Here." Dean said, shoving the small plate of fries in her direction. "Eat these and stop talking."

"Dean, that's not nice. Gracie was telling us about her friend's little brother." Sam grinned. He was annoyed by the girl as much as Dean was, but he wasn't going to let it show. Besides,it was made more bearable by watching Dean squirm in his seat, hands to his ears trying to drown out the nine year old's incessant chatter.

"Don't encourage her dude!" Dean warned, over her talking. Though Sam was not listening, he could gather that Gracie was now talking about her dolls.

"-and i had a really ugly boy one." she stopped suddenly and looked at Dean. "He kind of looked like you. But i got rid of him cause my little sister wanted him so-"

"There's more than one of you?" Dean asked incredulously, trying to avoid looking at Sam who was now choking with laughter.

Gracie nodded. "I have a little sister named Nadia. She's four and she's almost in kindergarten but she's not-"

Dean tuned her out again. Focusing on the stones at his feet. Some were round, a few were jagged, but most were just rock shaped.

_"Rocks have it easy." _Dean found himself thinking. "_They just lay around all day_." A humming noise filled his mind. His eyes widened as he realized it was Gracie, still talking.

"Ok!" he shouted, causing the girl to stop talking. Sam looked up from the table. "Let's play a game!" Dean said.

Gracie smiled and clapped her hands together. "I love games!" she squealed.

"Yeah, figured as much." Dean muttered as she giggled.

"What game?" she asked.

"Let's play who can stay silent the longest!" Dean suggested, trying to put enthusiasm in his voice. He forced a grin and looked over the table to Sam.

His brother was clearly enjoying his agony. So Dean had made a mistake, so he had unknowinly invited a small demon to their table. Oh well, they were all allowed a few mistakes, right?  
Gracie had stopped talking and was now wiggling around in her chair. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she had fallen for 'the game'.

"Can i see you over here?" Sam asked, nodding away from Gracie.

"You lose!" Gracie shouted, a look of excitement on her face.

Sam forced a smile as he stood up from the chair.

"Where are you going? You are supposed to watch me you know. My mommy is going to-"

"Relax!" Dean said, "We're just going over here to talk for a minute."

"Talk?" she asked, "Talk about what?"

"Grown up stuff." Sam said, dragging his brother to the side. "What in the _hell_ were you thinking?" he demanded, glancing over at Gracie, who had fianlly shut up.

"What?" Dean asked innocently, trying to act like he didn't know what Sam was talking about.

"That...that...thing." Sam said, pointing back at their table.

"What, her? She's no problem." Dean said.

Sam nodded, "Right. Well, see you then." he said, turning to leave.

Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around. "No! Don't leave me with that monster!"

Sam grinned. "You were the one who said you would babysit." he pointed out.

Dean shrugged, "And you are my little brother, therefore i have power over you, so i command you to sit down and suffer through this with me."

"Yeah right! Power over me! Ha! I am 22 Dean, nobody has power over me."

"The law." Dean said quickly.

"Stop acting like an idiot."

"Who's acting? No, wait that came out wrong."

Sam laughed at his brother's stupidity. "Sure." he said, walking back to the table.

They had just sat down when the waitress came over to their table. "Mommy!" Gracie squealed, leaping into the woman's arms.

She hugged her daughter and smiled appreciatively at Sam and Dean. "Thank you!" she said.

"No problem." Dean said coolly. But he was unheard, as the woman was now walking away with her daughter.

Sam got up to leave. "Next time, ask if you can do something easier, like...defuse a bomb!"


End file.
